This invention relates to laser processing systems and more particularly to laser processing systems for sharing a laser beam for processing at a plurality of separate dedicated work stations.
The use of laser beams for metal cutting have been provided in various machine apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,767 shows such apparatus which includes a beam diverting system for directing a laser beam from the laser source to a laser beam focus head which is supported for movement on three axes to furthermore rotation of focusing mirrors are provided by alpha and theta drive units of the known type.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,947 discloses apparatus that will direct both a laser beam and gas stream onto a work piece. The optical system and nozzle are rotated in synchronism to cause the laser spot to trace a circle on the work piece in materials processing applications such as welding and cutting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,905 discloses a use of a laser unit on a machine tool in which the machine tool includes tubular pipes for diverting the laser beam from a laser source to a laser cutting head assembly which is mounted on a vertically adjustable support for performing a dedicated machine operation.
Furthermore, it is known that beam sharing systems can direct a laser beam from a laser source to a plurality of work stations. Such systems, however, require precise alignment of the laser beam and optical focusing device at the work station and require constant tuning of the position of the mirror components in the system to assure accurate processing at each of the plurality of work stations.